


A Bit of Roleplay

by A_Study_In_Johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Military Kink, Omega Sherlock, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Roleplay, Top John Watson, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Johnlock/pseuds/A_Study_In_Johnlock
Summary: “I want to roleplay.”“Roleplay? Really? As what?”“Alpha army doctor...and an omega that presented late in the army...with his first heat.”





	A Bit of Roleplay

_ “I want to roleplay.” _

_ “Roleplay? Really? As what?” _

_ “Alpha army doctor...and an omega that presented late in the army...with his first heat.” _

 

“As I’m sure you can tell, Dr. Watson, there must be something very wrong with my body.” Sherlock’s deep, velvety voice filled the silence of the room.

John pressed his lips together, fascinated at the turn of events. “I’m afraid it’s just biology, Sherlock, nothing more. These things...do happen,” John murmured as his hands ran across Sherlock’s bare backside as he had the man bent over his own chair. 

Sherlock had insisted that he already be naked while John wore his army fatigues. John knew that power play was something Sherlock loved, so he 

“It’s just…” Sherlock shivered deeply. “I can..smell  _ everything. You. _ It’s…” he trailed off.

“What do you smell, Sherlock?” John inquired, his hands slowly running to the junction of sensitive skin where the curve of Sherlock’s arse met his thigh, eliciting another shiver from the man.

“Mmm,” Sherlock moaned lowly. “Sandalwood. Bourbon.  _ John.  _ You have your own natural musk.”

“Is that so?” John murmured, distracted at the slick now seeping from Sherlock’s hole. His hands gently pulled Sherlock’s cheeks apart, his mouth going dry at the sight.  _ God,  _ he was breathtaking. 

“Y-yes,” Sherlock nodded once. “Dr...Watson?”

Back at attention, John’s head snapped up and he cleared his throat. “Yes, Sherlock?”

Sherlock looked back him, his expression suddenly looking vulnerable and unsure. John was at a loss of the wonder that was Sherlock Holmes. The man could put on a bloody well act, that much John was sure of.

“I...I don’t want the other alphas.”

“Surely, you have someone back home?” 

Sherlock shook his head. “No. When I came here, I had no one. There is no one.”

John’s heart broke for the man even though the story was entirely fabricated. “

“I just…” Sherlock continued, letting his head fall onto his hands where he gripped the back of his chair. “I just feel so...empty,” Sherlock’s hole clenched around nothing. “I...I just want to be  _ filled. _ ”

John held back a groan at the desperation in Sherlock’s tone, his own erection already verging on painful. 

“Sherlock,” John said it softly and he watched the raven head of curls lift to look back at him. “Let me take care of you.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened and if they hadn’t been in their own sitting room, had they actually been in Afghanistan, John would have believed the man wholeheartedly. Sherlock began to nod slowly. “Okay.”

 

With ease, John licked a long stripe from Sherlock’s perineum to his tailbone, groaning at the taste of Sherlock’s slick against his tongue. Sherlock whimpered, arching his back and John delved in for more, flattening his tongue against Sherlock’s hole, licking another long stripe. His hands pulled Sherlock further apart, allowing his lips to suck around Sherlock’s rim, eliciting a gasp from the man. 

“ _ Oh, John,”  _ Sherlock whimpered. He gasped as John’s hand made contact with his skin, the slap rather loud as John pulled back. Sherlock was looking at him in an induced haze shock.

“That’s  _ sir  _ to you.” John nearly growled.

Sherlock’s eyes visibly darkened and they slipped closed as he turned, resting his chin back onto his hands. “ _ Sir.”  _ Sherlock whispered in a breath.

“Good boy,” John murmured, earning another moan from Sherlock before he continued where he left off, spreading Sherlock apart for him as he buried his tongue into Sherlock’s hole.

“Please, sir,” Sherlock gasped out as John explored him with his tongue.

“Please, sir, what?” John inquired, his chin resting on the curve of Sherlock’s arse, smirking as Sherlock squirmed under the feeling of his stubble.

“Please, fuck me. Take me.  _ Please. _ ”

John had to admit that he wanted to take Sherlock up on that offer, then he immediately decided that he was going to milk this scenario for everything that it was worth.

“I don’t know, Sherlock, have you earned it?” John inquired, but he was already pulling back, letting his fingers probe Sherlock’s rim. 

“Please.” Sherlock said.

“That wasn’t the answer to my question, Sherlock,” John murmured as he sank a finger into Sherlock, causing the man’s hips to buck. John held him still, dragging his index finger back into Sherlock, gently testing two which his hole swallowed up right away, hungrily. “ _ Fuck, _ ” John groaned, mostly to himself, but Sherlock heard it all the same.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Sherlock groaned. 

“How about this? How about...when I’ve made you come from my fingers alone,  _ perhaps,  _ I’ll think about giving you my knot?”

Sherlock was already nodding vigorously. “Yes. Yes, that’s...that’s...yes.”

John slid slowly added a third finger, watching as Sherlock’s hole spread to take him in. This time, he held back his expletive, but it didn’t dull the immense hunger he felt. He gave a few experimental pushes until he found the man’s prostate. John smirked and let his fingers run over the gland as Sherlock grunted out a choked moan. John didn’t relent, letting the tips of his fingers push right up against Sherlock’s prostate. Sherlock’s thighs trembled with a sudden oncoming orgasm. “J- _ sir, please.  _ I can’t-”

“Then, don’t,” John rumbled and Sherlock was gone, his body lurching forward as he came along the back of chair in thick, long spurts. John waited a moment, although he continued to gently push his fingers into Sherlock, avoiding his prostate for the time being. John knew that Sherlock was sinking into a headspace and John was going to be there to guide him along the way. “Sherlock?” John spoke up after a minute of silence. He spoke gently and low so that Sherlock would know that their scene, for the time being, was on pause until John could find out if Sherlock was still okay to keep going.

“Hmm?” Sherlock hummed lowly, completely out of it.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.” 

“Colour?”

“Green.” a beat. “John?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t stop.”

As soon as he spoke the words, their scene was back into place. John focused on the task at hand.

Sherlock’s slick had formed a pile in his leather chair and John was happy that hadn’t ended up over his. The man’s body was trembling, almost to the point that had John worried, but Sherlock hadn’t given his safeword and he was still letting out keening whines into his hands.

John gave no mercy to Sherlock’s prostate, running his fingers over the nub,  watching as Sherlock’s cock released spurt after spurt of come. He was a sight to behold, John thought to himself as Sherlock willingly fucked himself back onto John’s finger for more,  _ more _ . It almost bewildered John and it would have had he not been so utterly turned on by it all. Sherlock was literally milking himself on John’s fingers.

“ _ Agh...sir, _ ” Sherlock breathed. “ _ Please. _ ”

John started a long line of kisses up Sherlock’s spine until he reached those sweat soaked raven curls, threading his fingers through them and gently  _ pulled. _

A whine left Sherlock’s throat as John pulled his head back, nosing at his throat, over his bond bite, letting his stubble run along Sherlock’s sensitised skin, his fingers still moving inside of Sherlock.

“You want my knot?” he murmured lowly into Sherlock’s ear and the man began to nod until he realised his was still in John’s grasp.

“Yes.”

“You want me to fill you up,” John whispered, his own breath speeding up as he realised Sherlock was on the verge of another orgasm as his hips were slamming back onto John’s fingers with an insistent force.

“ _ Yes. _ ” the moan that left Sherlock’s lips was guttural.

“Make you mine so that another alpha will never lay eyes on you as long as my hands can kill.” 

That did it for Sherlock. A whine fell from his lips and his hips stuttered as his cock jumped and spurted his release against the back of the chair. John knew that there was no way he’d able to look at Sherlock’s chair normally again. When Sherlock stilled, John gently pulled his fingers from Sherlock’s hole and eagerly licked his fingers clean.

Sherlock rose on unsteady legs and all John could do was focus on the man’s cloudy eyes, the way his body was submitting to John’s. John pulled him close before walking them back to his chair where he sat, Sherlock following, his legs straddling John’s hips. Sherlock’s skin felt heated, it looked flushed, and a sheen of sweat covered his forehead which had made his curls damp. John was speechless at Sherlock’s beauty, so he pulled the man in, letting their lips meet. Sherlock shivered against him and closed the space between them, letting his hands run down John’s chest, reaching for the hem of John’s shirt before pulling it up. John assisted and, when his shirt was gone, he reached down to unbutton his fatigues.

“Please keep them on,” Sherlock murmured, sending a shiver down John’s spine. 

John released his cock from his fatigues and moaned in relief as Sherlock wrapped his hand around the length of him. Sherlock only gave him a few strokes before he rose onto his knees and slowly sank down onto John’s cock.

They both inhaled sharply as John bottomed out and Sherlock adjusted himself, his lips parted as he released short breaths.

“I…” Sherlock whispered. “Please…”

Sherlock didn’t have to say anything else as John gripped the man’s hips and lifted him until the tip of John’s cock was visible, then he slammed him back down. Sherlock released a choked moan which only turned more keening as John continued pulling Sherlock down onto his cock. 

After a moment, or two, Sherlock wrapped his arms around John’s neck and began to use that as leverage to meet John’s thrusts, causing the army doctor to moan. Sherlock pressed their foreheads together, his breath coming out harsh. John met Sherlock’s gaze and found it impossible to look away. They ground their hips hard against each other, pleasure coursing through them. 

“God, Sherlock, I love you,” John groaned because he could no longer be arsed to care about the damn scene.

“ _ John _ ,” Sherlock whimpered, the sound of their slick soaked thighs meeting created a beautiful rhythm through the flat. Each time Sherlock landed down onto the length of John’s cock, he created the most beautiful sounds as they were forced out of him.

John tilted his hips a fraction and Sherlock gasped as he slammed back down, landing against his overused prostate. John met his every thrust, groaning as he felt his knot forming at the base of his cock. He wrapped his hand around Sherlock’s cock and the man jolted forward, thrusting forward into his hand.

John’s pushed his knot, groaning as it popped past Sherlock’s rim, causing him release a full body shudder as his release washed over him, dragging him under. It only took John another couple thrusts and he followed right behind Sherlock, releasing his own groan.

Sherlock collapsed against him and John wrapped his left arm around the man’s frame while his right hand began to stroke through his damp curls.

“You did so well, love,” he murmured into Sherlock’s ear. “So well. I’m proud of you.”

Sherlock’s muscles were still trembling, but John felt him nuzzle against his shoulder. “Thank you, John,” he whispered.

“Anytime.” John murmured softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! If you liked it, let me know what you liked about it, or if you have a favourite line or part-I'd love to hear about it. If there are any mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix them asap.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
